


A thousand red phantoms

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, er it's hard to explain, one sentence meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: 50 one sentence fics





	A thousand red phantoms

#01 - Apples

"That one." Akashi decides after scrutinizing various examples, and reaches for the carefully selected figure of Ringo-tan and Mayuzumi gives a full body twitch next to him.

 

#02 - Air

Chihiro chokes on his drink when after three years of relative peace he hears the familiar voice on the campus of his university and thinks it _can't be true_.

 

#03 - Beginning

Only when he apologizes to Mayuzumi-san, he feels like he can truly start anew.

 

#04 - Bugs

When Akashi comes to visit him two days later after he was particularly nasty to him, Mayuzumi says; "You are like a cockroach."

 

#05 - Coffee

Seijirou chuckles when Mayuzumi-san grimaces after taking a sip of the espresso and fights with himself for a moment, before swallowing it and glares at him as if he's the one who ordered the drink.

 

#06 – Dark

When Akashi first approaches him and offers him to go back to the club, there's a dark gleam in his eyes that makes the hairs on the back of neck stand and all self-preservation instinct activate, yet he still agrees to the proposition.

 

#07 – Doors

Akashi is not used to it; doors being slammed in his face, but he starts to grow more and more accustomated with Mayuzumi whenever he tries to visit him in his dorm room.

 

#08 - Despair

"Leave me alone." Mayuzumi spat when he opened the door to his apartment and found the bane of his life politely standing there and blinking at him confused because he didn't even manage to knock yet.

 

#09 - Earth

“Is there a place in this world where can I have five minutes of peace?” Mayuzumi asks, throwing his hands up while Akashi takes the spot next to him under the tree behind school.

 

#10 - Drink

"Stop sulking, I can't read in pace." Mayuzumi sneered, throwing a box of mango juice at Akashi, who predictably caught it effortlessly, while blinking in confusion for a moment.

 

#11- Duty

"And as your senpai," Chihiro stopped and regarded Akashi with a look full of contempt and disdain before he smirked, "I am telling you to _piss_ _off_."

 

#12 - End

The last person Chihiro expected to see during his graduation actually _does_ shows up, dressed in a fancy suit and claps proudly when he receives his diploma.

 

#13 – Fall

“Sei-chan!” Reo’s voice cuts through the air and Akashi winces a bit but plasters on a pleasant smile to his guests, sits up on the hospital bed, leg up in a harness and pretends not to notice the absence of someone.

 

#14 – Fire

"Let's...let's just order takeout okay?" Mayuzumi says and takes the destroyed frying pan from Akashi's hands and dumps it into the trashcan, to which, and his eyes must be deceiving him, the little spoiled brat actually _pouts_.

 

#15 – Flexible

“No thank you, I can do it myself.” Mayuzumi dismissed Seijirou’s offer to help him stretch after practice and Akashi merely shrugs, pretending it doesn’t affect him in any way.

 

#16 – Flying

“What’s this? Anthrax?” Chihiro nudges the envelope with a pen while Akashi actually rolls his eyes at the gesture, picks the envelope and takes out two plane tickets to Seoul and Chihiro feels a sudden urge to smack the brat over the head with his light novel.

 

#17 – Food

"For the last time, _no_. I _don't_ want to eat lunch with the team." Seijirou sighs and nods solemnly after a pause.

 

#18 – Foot

“Hey.” Mayuzumi kicks Akashi’s ankle when he spaces out for a moment during team meeting and he jerks suddenly; he scrubs at his eyes and shakes the sleepiness off but he knows Mayuzumi noticed.

 

#19 – Grave

" _Here lies Mayuzumi Chihiro_." the words play in his head bitterly, as he knocks on the door of Akashi mansion." _Killed by his own lack of sense of preservation_."

 

#20 – Green

“Who is that?” Hayama whispers not at all confidentially when they spot Mayuzumi talking to a _girl_ of all people. “Senpai from the manga club.” Akashi explains swiftly, cutting off any further comments and orders the team to start their warm ups. He suddenly feels stiff.

 

#21 – Head

“Kill me.” Mayuzumi mutters to himself, fingers rubbing his temples when he so much as notices the door to the roof opening.

 

#22 – Hollow

“Just for the record,” Mayuzumi starts and his voice is _not_ laced with sarcasm today but coolly neutral, “your old man is a dick,” he finishes and Akashi feels a smile tug on his lips.

 

#23 – Honor

During his time at Rakuzan, Mayuzumi has experienced his fair share of shameful moments, but by far one of the most humiliating ones was being tutored by a _kouhai_ just before his university exams.

 

#24 – Hope

There's a gleam in Mayuzumi-san's eyes that Akashi recognizes as interest when he presents him with two tickets, and for a moment he feels that it might work out this time.

 

#25 – Light

Mayuzumi might be a shadow, but try as he might, Seijirou cannot be a light no matter what.

 

#26 – Lost

“Excuse me young sir,” Chihiro all but jumps when the butler appears out of thin air and he has to squash the need to shriek. “Are you lost?”

“No.” Chihiro answers stubbornly and turns on his heel to get away from the old man as fast as possible, even though he needs to go to the bathroom _right now_.

 

#27 – Metal

“Shut up.” Mayuzumi-san says while pressing something round and cool into his hand; Akashi looks down and sees it’s a button and when he looks up his senpai is long gone.

 

#28 – New

“I don’t want-“ Chihiro stops speaking when he notices the Blu-ray box in Akashi’s hands and his eyes go comically wide at first before they narrow again.

 

#29 – Old

After high school, Seijirou cleans out his memories and is surprised that they all fit neatly in a shoebox - even less then the Teiko memorabilia -  but he takes one thing for safekeeping with him to college; the only photo of his team he has.

 

#30 – Peace

Chihiro decides, that having Akashi sleeping and not talking is better than the alternative, but why did he had to fall asleep on him?

 

#31 – Poison

Mayuzumi-sans words are sharp and bitter and sometimes they even sting but it's not enough for a person like Akashi to admit defeat.

 

#32 – Pretty

_I don't like it._ Chihiro repeats like a mantra in his head as he watches Akashi walk out of the changing room dressed fully in bows and lace and everything that Chihiro likes.

 

#33 – Rain

Chihiro's scowl falls and he sighs resigned when Akashi opens the umbrella and with a pleasant smile and a tilt of his head invites him to step under it.

 

#34 – Regret

Chihiro sometimes wonders why didn't he transfer to Yosen or something; he hates the cold but it would be _less_ annoying that the little asshole asking how is his day.

 

#35 – Roses

"Sei-chan." Reo gives him a look that speaks volumes and after a moment of hesitation he cancels the congratulatory bouquet for Mayuzumi's successful thesis defense.

 

#36 – Secret

“I think Akashi has a complex,” Hayama says at the cafeteria and Reo sends him a puzzled look to which Kotarou just gestures with his head to the way Akashi sticks like glue to an annoyed Mayuzumi and then cackles when Reo actually _chokes_ on his lunch.

 

#37 – Snakes

Chihiro is not afraid of Akashi; it would be like saying that he's afraid of a creepy, little dog; but there is something about Akashi's sly smile sometimes which just makes him shudder.

 

#38 – Snow

“No.” Mayuzumi says when Akashi offers him his spare pair of gloves even though his fingertips start to turn blue.

 

#39 – Solid

The side of Akashi's neck is tiff from where his head dangles when he awakens- he does not remember dozing off actually; next to him Mayuzumi is still reading his book, unaffected and unmoved and still ignoring him.

 

#40 – Spring

There's a cherry petal in Akashi's hair when he relays the next matches to the first and second string; Mayuzumi doesn’t really think when he goes to pluck it out of his hair because it's not something he'd usually do on his own accord and not to _Akashi_ none the less - but it makes the brat shut up for one minute and look at him in a way that screams of cogs turning in his head and it's _worth_ it.

 

#41 – Stable

"Really?" Mayuzumi-san asks incredulous, when the whole team arrives at the stud and Akashi comes out to greet them in full riding gear and replies simply with "team bonding exercise."

 

#42 - Strange

Chihiro doesn't get it; time and time again he tells him to leave him alone yet he _never_ listens.

 

#43 - Summer

Chihiro liked to stay at the dorms during the summer; it was cool here, quiet and he could read for a whole day; that is until Akashi, of all people comes barging in saying he decided to use the quiet of the Rakuzan's boarding house to study, which of course, Chihiro _doesn't_ buy even for a moment.

 

#44 - Taboo

"Not a word." Mayuzumi hisses angrily at Akashi who merely blinks owlishly at him, but doesn't say anything, doesn't even flinch when Chihiro snatches the colorful, sparkly manga out of his hands.

 

#45 – Ugly

The expression on Mayuzumi’s face could be considered a grin by some maybe, and it’s debatable, but, when he snorts and points at Akashi’s outfit saying _what the hell is this_ Akashi just shrugs.

 

#46 - War

"Oh, it's on you little brat." Chihiro snarls under his breath as he angrily types a counter to the less than favorable post about the new episode of kyoani's new anime.

 

#47 – Water

Seijirou tilts his head in amusement and his lips curl up in a smile when Mayuzumi-san sputters and coughs after he realized he accepted Seijirou’s water bottle.

 

#48 – Welcome

Chihiro opens the door to his apartment with his perpetual grimace; he gives Akashi a once over, notices the take out bag in his hand and the dark circles under his eyes and sighs, before hanging his head ad gestures for him to get inside.

 

#49 – Winter

They board the bus back to school after the winter cup finale and Akashi picks a seat at the back - uncharacteristic for him - but he'd rather not be seen right now. He barely thinks that when he more feels than sees someone looming over him and then Mayuzumi-san sits himself in the seat next to him, plunges earphones in his ears and deliberately doesn't look at Akashi - who blinks, shakes his head with a small, smile and turns to look out of the window.

 

#50 – Wood

Akashi corners the school yard, heading to the library and stops immediately in his tracks when he sees the familiar figure sleeping, propped up against the biggest tree, tucked away from the main campus; he then decides on a whim that the library is too stuffy to sit when the weather is so nice and takes a seat next to the figure and cracks open his books.

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated with some and they are 2-3 sentence bc I'm terrible at this lmao
> 
> idk what was harder the ship or this set lol. also this has been in my wips FOR YEARS since 2016 OTL


End file.
